The Hikikomori Malady
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: PostS4/DA. It had been a year since they last saw one another, the joke of fate was the next they saw one another: is when they can never touch. Chazz had become sick, an illness that is seemingly contagious and is forced into isolation. Jaden had problems of his own and the Domino City Tournament is starting, so old friends will return. Will Chazz even survive? ::Rivalshipping::


**AN****: Inspired by a very awesome vocaloid PV…**

**I've yet to watch season 4 or 3 (I've seen bits of that). I'm going to just use dub names for now.**

**Also… I don't know is west or east change in the Japanese Map.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1****: The Graduated Boy and the Demonic Dropout**

It really was a long time ago… though standing here, I could tell everything was going to be okay. The sounds of the waves that hit against the rocks of the cliff, where stood my personal black mustang, on the parking lot. The feeling of cold metal, a rail to prevent falling down into that very sea, my hands grew cold as the sea's winds continue to blow.

_I could see his face…_

_A smile that was lost only months ago, the smile that could only belong to that very insanely over-bubbly, moronic idiot I couldn't get away from. Denying his friendship was simple, though his grip would never loosen, as that smile that should of never faded. My words of cruelty, those words of mingling kindness… equally, all of those words were accepted, matter not the consequence that should of occurred. The boy was a S-Class idiot, always happy, always loyal and even a bit too naïve._

_He was smiling at me, while we would look at the last setting sun, that would ever fall onto the academy. Tomorrow was the end of today… there really nothing else to it._

_The thing I couldn't understand… was the significance of that smile._

_Why did it have to be so damn important?_

"_So… you're a demon?" Those words were casual, his response was a typical 'Oops… I forgot my homework.' As gentle knuckled his head while sticking out his tongue._

"_Ahahaha… I guess so. I'm fused with them… they are me and themselves… together forever." Saying it like it wasn't such a big deal._

"_You can never have private sex, unless you like a public showoff. You never think these through." His expression went back to normal, it wasn't bubbly though, it really wasn't the same. I guess there no help to that._

"_Do you have a death wish?" Yubel spoke… the manwoman thingy was just scary._

_Waving his hands in defense or surrender "Calm down! Calm down! Everything just fine. Isn't it?"_

"_So you are without shame." I blatantly ignored Yubel, though I'd avoided her gaze. Is it an It? Sounds more like a girl though._

_Jaden merely laughed, somewhat honestly while equally nervous, only to reply "Haha…. That's not it. All fair in love and war."_

"_Kappa. Just a perverted Kappa… can't even go into the shower without stalker-san." I hate her… after all the pointless drama. He was still an idiot… forgave her for all that crap. Geez. Though then again… Jaden was always Jaden, even if… even if.. he will never be the same again._

_He ignored my last line… Yubel and him only spoke telepathically. I couldn't even bother to understand what had happen, though it had made Yubel leave us alone._

"_So you're going to start your journey in the B-series of dualist? I was thinking of going to west."_

_I scoffed, it was really ironic "Funny… I was thinking of going to the East where the dualist seem more well known."_

The wind blew once more, awakening him from that long time memory, the last day at duel academy. The last time they ever saw one another, however, it wasn't the last they had heard one another. They heard one another every three days, not in a row mind you, in a month. There was always something interesting to talk about, especially since Jaden was aiming to be the King of Games.

The King of Games was not only a Dual Monsters title, it was a title of many important games being won by a solo winner, one needed at least more than twenty game victories.

King of Games was know of Yugi Moto, who had won more than just that card game, though was worldwide famous for his card games. There was a rumor that Moto had powers beyond human conception and was undefeatable. To fight him and win would make a legacy in itself. Yugi still lived in Domino City, Seto Kaiba lived in the heart of Tokyo… every three years, the King of Games would allow himself to be entered in one of Seto Kaiba's Tournaments; which would only allow the best of the best of dualist to fight. Or better explain VIP only.

He could only sigh… he had slept all morning and was still very tired.

Finally letting go of the rails, walking pass the sightseer, he started his way back home: to Domino City. He rode with a rider, Lurga Minerser: a man in his mid thirties, still had a pretty well young face, no wrinkles, as his well cut, short, red hair stood out of his black suit. On the driver's wheel were white gloves the man wore. He was once part of the Princeton's staff, now only serving him, the disowned boy: who only had one fifth of the money the family had. It was enough to live off of.

The reason of returning home was a simple one. An involuntary one but simple to say the least.

Grandfather has called him back.

The drive was long and silent, he didn't bother to listen to music, look at his card or anything in particular in that matter. He was feeling cold, so he order his driver to turn up the heat, even though it was already high as it was now; the coldness didn't leave him. At best, he was still shivering… even though he was alone, he didn't want to show a weak appearance… he was Chazz, the Black Thunder! He still wore his black jacket… not all the time but it still was important to him. The drowsiness engulf him, laying his head on the window, as with nonchalant watched the scenery move.

"Chazz-sama… do you have a cold?" He would of agree with this assumptions, if it wasn't already proven he had nothing of the sort. Going to the doctor had proven futile… it had been nearly a month and a half that he was feeling bad.

"… Nah. I'm.. just tired." He spoke like he knew it to be nothing of importance. In fact he knew better than let this 'cold' get the best of him. His body was really cold, even with the temperature as high as it was, he couldn't feel the warmth. He didn't complain for he knew that it was equally futile to bother with. Not to mention he was going to fall asleep anyway. Only to close his eyes for a moment, before he knew it, sleep had overtook him.

"Chazz-sama, we have arrived." Lurga spoke. The man had not yet entered into the Princeton's estate… they were only a mile away.

Blinking in order for him to adjust his sight, he looked passed the driver's view to the side, only to say softly "It's fine, you can go now."

"Wow Boss!" Ojamas' came out to visit. This only made him growl in disappointment, for he was soon going to have the most crucial meeting in all his life. Their voices were drowned out as he wanted nothing to do with them. Of course these fools don't even understand what they were doing. It was comforting as it was annoying. Why couldn't something or anything have just a single meaning? It was probably too much to ask for… like anything in life was simple.

When people learn it, that single truth, there is no more naivety; Jaden was the proof of that.

Arriving to the front of the estate, the driver spoke on his behalf, soon the large, well decorated, gates opened. To show a vast, garlanded, garden that went to at least two miles; farther down the road, which in front of a European Mansion, was a large circled road. Parking the car to the front of the mansion's doors, the driver got out and opened his door, which without a single moment of hesitation, he got out walking like he did when he was still a main part of the Princeton's family. For all that matter in this family was an appearance of power, influence and canny, grandfather wouldn't accept anything less.

While his brothers were to be respected, they controlled very little of the Princeton's assets, for until the old man croak: it would always be like that.

Walking up the small steps of stairs, the door was open without him saying a word, behind him was the only servant he had. Wordlessly the entered and were saluted by the servants of the mansion, with mostly 'welcome back, sir.' or 'The master has been awaiting you.'. Ignoring the obvious factor, Chazz followed the main butler, who guided him pass marble entrance that could be two rooms of a Slifer's dorm together in measurement, which designs where outlined by mythical animals colored in gold and silver. The red carpet, with golden like yellow strings as its design and outline/inline appearance, they travel of the twin stairs, that formed an oval in the middle, as it took them to the second floor.

His expression darkened, he couldn't stand it…

What was awaiting him now…?

_They talked about the future, everything one thought the other was planning the exact opposite, almost like it was planned to be that way. It wasn't, it was already predetermined. They laughed about the irony of it all. Chazz never though himself to be close to the dropout boy, the boy had never really let him go, though it wasn't certain how they both had changed. Maybe he should be grateful but he wasn't… he didn't care that the dropout became mad and abandoned his friends, he didn't care that they may never meet again, but what he would miss was that unforgettable smile that no longer could exist in a world like this._

_He kind of wished Alexis had some feelings towards him but even that was farfetched._

_Jaden had a close knot with everybody, his loyalty had shown his friends' determination to return the unlimited kindness Jaden had. He wasn't part of the boy's scout cookie squad, so he could care less. Yet now… Jaden didn't have unlimited kindness, he was kind, but no longer a person who tolerated much of anything. He was brave, but also scarily ferocious, no different from a demon. Well… he had fused his soul with a demon, so maybe there was no helping it._

"…_." He stopped talking, when that happen, Jaden stop talking animatedly as well._

_Jaden's expression was serious, with his arm crossed and all, wordlessly staring "…." _

_He slowly looked up to see the demon's gaze on him. He couldn't admit that the ferocity of that gaze, slightly scared him. Jaden knew this as well… they both knew one another would never admit certain aspects. He hated this boy, he hated how pointless his existence was to even help the dropout, he felt self pity and nothing more. The sun had collapsed, something that should never happen, yet all things break sooner or later. He knew that better than anybody, still… he could of tried harder._

"…_." Jaden started to open his mouth only to close it again. His demonic expression had left only to have an uncertainty written on it._

"_Hey… no matter how far we are, you can always count on me, you know?"_

_He didn't have anything to say. The sun was slowly disappearing and twilight was fading as well, today was really the end of everything. But he didn't care. He didn't. Jaden was wiser now… cynical, yes, but at least he would never be fooled and be prepared for the big unforgiving world. People, time and the world, itself, didn't waited upon anybody._

"…_." He lifted his head, Jaden's face was cold but casual once more, saying weakly, faking arrogance "Next time we meet—.. I'm kicking you off of your throne!"_

A challenging smile was the dropout's response.

The butler opened the door where on his personal furnish red chair, sat the old man of the Princeton family. Bald with the exception of white hair around the bald spot, looking antique, cold and wise. He wore and elegant suit, with a silver pin on his pocket that held an Aquarius mark, while a wooden crane was next to the chair.

Herlisus Princeton, the owner and the man-maker of the Princeton's company. After the war, he was one of the few to make progress in the Japan's poor economic state. Rich enough to make even politics envious, powerful enough to make kings crumble and canny enough to make forced alliances and to tear up honest companies. To against this man was like making a tower to the heaven's: it was impossible much less acceptable. Standing rigidly, while maintaining a composure of tranquility and respect, Chazz was trying his best just to breath properly and not to shiver. The old man felt cold much more easily than Chazz should of, but he's been cold for months.

"Ahh… I see you've arrived, omen child. My son, my daughter lost because of you. My pride, as those of your brothers, tarnished because of _**you**_. Everything becomes dust only further regressing into nothingness, simply because you stand. Why would I call you back? After all the pain you caused us, omen child, is a simple one. Do you have anything to say, that is… before I continue."

His eyes pierced into his grandson with no kindness, not even an acknowledgement of affection. It was unbearable, frightening as he felt himself become a child once more. He had nothing to say, even if he did, he doubted he would have any courage to face the old man… so with all his might he spoke with a mighty but not too overly loud voice, with a cold expression to match saying "No, sir."

Herlisus's eyes narrowed as to valuate him, speaking with a mix of hate and passion "One reason you are here boy. For I had promised a 'dear old friend' of mine, that he would become part of this family, the daughter he has is far too young for either Slade or the other, so I promise him you. Do deny this duty of yours? If so, I wish to hear the reason why."

He didn't want to.

He certainly didn't want to! But he had not a single choice. He was to blame for everything that had befallen their family. His grandfather would also take any assets that were still in his belongings. So taking a deep breath, he said solemnly "Of course not, sir. When is the ceremony?"

Not like they had to actually meet to get married.

"No… There is no date. He spoils her far too much, so if she isn't happy with you, it is like you had abandoned your duties, understand? Even though I do not need more, always having extra funds will always help one continue if a plan investment fails, boy." Rubbing his chin, the old man merely stared at him.

Chazz bowed in respect "I understand, sir. So you will call me when the day has come?"

"I hope you realize that when it comes, you shall come, no exceptions."

He bowed once more, the silence was an absolute thing, he didn't lift his head. If he did, it would mean a great disrespect. The tension was killing him, the fear was incredible, for it had been practically a year now that he hadn't returned home. This was one of the reasons why… not to mention plenty of others.

With a raise of hand, his grandfather spoke "You may leave. Do not come back until I call you."

Raising his body, saying formally equally respectably "Thank you, sir."

Walking away, when the door was closed by the main butler, he fell to his knees. The butler was an old servant of the family, he politely left him alone, while the driver was quiet as he went towards a window. The memories that engulf him were one too many, the responsibility given to him was unexpected, as he thought, all the ties with his family were cut. He could hear his heart beating like a drum. He could cry, he really would of cried but if his parents, no… if his brothers were here they would mock him. Shaming the family once more.

"Do you need help, Chazz-sama?" Lurga asked from afar.

He shook his head, trying to swallow all the fear, and said with a prideful Princeton's voice "No. I'm perfectly fine."

He pushed himself onto his feet, using his right hand to hold onto the wall, as he did so… the cold was coming back. He was no longer shivering in fear, as he was of the coldness, that wouldn't leave his body. Lately, he hadn't been able to eat, though he thought it was because of the stress of coming back to Domino City. Back to the past he had rather forget. So with assistance, which he did not ask for, Lurga held him by his side as they slowly made their way to the outside.

"You're freezing. You sure we shouldn't see a doctor?" He hated those questions! He knew it would pass, it had to! A tournament would finally begin with Yugi Moto…. His old school mates from Duel Academy would arrive and he be damned if he didn't show how strong he had become. As he won nearly two titles in the east.

"Lurga… I'm fine!" He spoke rashly as they were almost out of the front door. "Now just do your job and shut up!"

His shiver was the contradiction, wasn't it? He didn't have any control… but maybe he be able to eat, now that he finished with that damn old geezer. Though as he thought that, a violent cough came out of him, while the two maids open the door, he didn't want their pity! They should stop looking at him like that! The coughing was rare, it only happened once or three times a month… but when it came, it was always violent to the point where he'd believe to throw up. The driver finally opened the door, without much of a comment, he closed the door, only to enter the front and drive. Grabbing a blanket that was folded by the side he tried to warm himself up. He was mentally tired too and didn't want to think of anything but sleep.

_It was a typical day really, dealing with the Ojamas, remaking his deck for the next opponent for the semi-finals and telling his servant to do his job correctly. It had been months since he left Duel Academy and hadn't bothered anybody much, with the exception of Fubuki-senpai, who when they talk: the talking never-ever, ever stopped. So he knew pretty much how everybody else was doing, even if he didn't want to and saddest thing was… his telephone bills. He was happy that Fubuki never called him directly._

_Suddenly while enjoying his scotch, his cellphone rang, with a strange ringtone. The ringtone was the first pokemon OP theme. He had completely forgotten who it was suppose to indicate, so without much thought he turned on to hear an unexpected voice:_

"_YOOo' My Man How are UUuy." An Engrish voice spoke._

"_Eh..?" He couldn't tell who it belong to… it was really a strange accent._

"_Don'l you know me?" The voice cried sadly. It was a Japanese person alright… where had he heard this voice before? Thinking hard about it, he forgot to answered, so the caller screamed in pure Japanese "IT'S ME! YOUR ONE AND TRULY LOVEABLE FRIEND!"_

_Yuki Jaden. Why did he speak in Engrish?_

"_Umm… DON'T YELL ON THE PHONE, YOU MORON!" He yelled back angrily. His ears were ringing thanks to that dumbass!_

"_Umm… etto… Ehehe…. Sorry, but didn't you yell too?" Chazz hated when people pointed out the obvious but he wasn't at fault._

"_It was in corresponds to your stupidity! Why didn't you just speak in Japanese like normal people?"_

"_Well, well… you know, you being in the East and all. I thought I say Hi." Jaden said like it was normal. Then asked "Wait… don't you have my name written in your cellphone?"_

"_No."In an end of discussion voice._

"_EEeehhh? Why not? Aren't I your friend?" The voice was really something. He had gotten better with time. The joy in his voice was easy to note out, but Chazz knew better than to believe everything was okay._

"_When did I ever call you my friend?" He pointed out. Just because of everything that happen in Duel Academy didn't mean anything particularly important. Jaden should know that by now. Stupid idiot who almost had the world destroyed… or something of the sort. It wasn't the fact that world was ending for him, it was drama that continued on in DA… all of Jaden's friends felt horrible, like they should of done something more. It was pointless! Jaden who always spoke about trust and love and all that lovey-dovey crap became a hypocrite and he didn't deserve the sympathy he got._

"_Don't, aren't you a little bit happy I called?" Jaden asked with a 'wuv me' tone. Chazz did not know how to feel about that. It was odd coming from a boy._

_Unless that boy was Fubuki, then it was just plain odd. Even Syrus was more manly than that._

"…_. Do I… even have to comment on that?"_

_The boy just burst out of laughter "Geez! It's really been one hell of a time! I heard you're in the semi-final at San Sebastian's tournament! Good luck. I'm betting on you."_

"_With who?"_

"_Johan. I'm living with him now. I don't have a job so I thought I stay at his place until I decided to go out of the apartment. If I went home… my mother would murder me." Honestly, he didn't know much of Jaden's home life and didn't bother to go further with that information given to him._

"_What do you mean: 'until I get out of the apartment'? It's not what I think it means… if it?" He hadn't become…_

"_If it starts with a 'H', you win! Though yeah… great things about being friends with the rich, they don't need anybody else to help them pay the rent." He talked it all in a joking matter, however, this was far from funny, at least, in his opinion._

"_You really are a dropout, slacker, useless son of a bitch, you know?" He said with fury to the boy. "After all that time an effort, this is our repayment? You were better off left for dead!"_

"_Dude… I'm nowhere near you… why are you going to get offended? Is my hibernating state such a bad consequence?" The easy-going tone was really pissing him off. Even miles and miles away, this boy's talent was just pissing him off with just the sound of stupidity oozing of out his mouth._

_He just blew up "IT'S NOT HIBERNATING! YOU'RE NOT AN ANIMAL YUKI JADEN-BAKA! IT'S CALLED HIKIKOMORI! YOU'RE USELESS TO YOURSELF AND SOCIETY!"_

_He could hear the chuckling, once he stopped yelling, what a moron. That was all he could think of._

"_Geez, you're never going to change are you?" Jaden spoke happily but there was a hint of nostalgia and sorrow. "That's good. I hadn't been able to tell anybody, I called Fubuki, so I know everybody is okay. Though… it hasn't been easy for me. I just need a small break. Truthfully… you sound like my mother! Uuu… That was the reason I didn't want to go back home. Geez."_

_They started to go deeper into each other's lives. _

_Somebody to talk to…_

"Chazz-sama, It's time to go home. Please wake up." The driver had already open the backseat's door, holding him like a child, while gently pushing him to wake up. He didn't want to wake up…

He was… really, really, really cold… When he woke up, the coughing came back again. With Lurga's support, he got out of the car, which was in an underground parking lot, as without much a hassle they entered into the metal door that lead to an elevator. The sound of the bing, they entered the doors until the colored number turned twenty. Those days, everything coming back to him, for he while he walked with Lurga's support entering his four star rated apartment, he couldn't hear the explanations, he didn't care to know anything…

The warmth of the world was vanishing, though, even the sight of world was fading.

Surely tomorrow he would get better, though he was beginning to doubt that. He knew this was problematic, though the doctors found nothing on him, he knew it was something important. Though the doctors had given up on it, so he did too. He was tired of trying… so he would ignore it until it would leave him. That's all he could ask for.

He closed his eyes once more…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN:**** Pure Rivalshipping but for now more Chazz centric.**


End file.
